


Mix Up

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr McCoy's shirt is too big, Spock's is too small, & the Captain has a wicked grin on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix Up

It didn't feel right. I didn't lose this much weight in one day. I honestly tried to put it out of my head as patients came in and out of sickbay, but my sleeves are too damn long. I look like I'm wearing a damn dress. I grumbled too myself as I walked around, waiting for someone to come in here with a broken wrist after this dumb training activity Jim has the crew up to. 

"Christine, do you think this shirt is too big?" I asked, irritated once again, having to roll the sleeves. 

"Isn't it your uniform shirt?" She replied.

"Yes." 

"Then, I think it's fine." She answered, smiling at me. I scoffed as she walked towards the door Jim and Spock entered. 

"How's it going Bones?" Jim inquired. 

"Fine." I said, not looking at them. "Spock, do me a favor and get the hypo in my office." 

"Certainly, Doctor." Spock answered. I turned around and was greeted by an obnoxious smiling Captain. 

"What are you all smiley for?" I asked, sitting down at the edge of a bed. 

"Oh, it's nothing." He spoke through his smiling teeth. Spock came in, giving the hypo to me. I looked up at him and for some reason my eyes wouldn't leave him. They followed him as they walked back to stand next to Jim. I had never noticed his chest and stomach before. You could see his and and pecs and wow, his biceps. Ok. I forced my eyes down to my own hands which were shaking. Great. 

"What are you two doing down here anyway?" I questioned, leaning to set the hypo on a nearby table. 

"Oh, we think Spock here broke his ankle." Jim informed me. I stood up straight all but growling at him. 

"For God sakes! Spock, if your ankle is broken, when I ask you to get me something tell me to go to hell and actually do my job I'm trained to do instead of order you around like some maid, get over here." I exclaimed, turning to get the tools needed to fix the hobgoblin's damn ankle. 

"I hardly think I will do that if this situation were to ever recur again, but you were busy while I was not." Spock tried to make his reason make sense. 

"If I could slap you I would. Lay down." I ordered. Spock laid down flat on the bed. 

"I've got to get back to the bridge. Bones, get Spock back to me as soon as possible." Jim said, laughing as he left sickbay. As I worked on Spock's ankle I looked up to him. I could see a little bit of skin showing underneath the bottom of his shirt. 

"Did your skirt shrink in the dryer?" I asked, chuckling. He quickly pulled his shirt down clearly embarrassed. "Hey, don't worry about it, mine has been too big all day, something's wrong with one of these damn machines. Either that or we switched shirts." I said, without thinking. I laughed before stopping in my tracks. Jim. 

"Doctor?" Spock spoke, sitting up. 

"Jim. Jim switched our shirts." I rolled my eyes taking off Spock's shirt, leaving me shirtless in sickbay. It was hardly professional, but neither was going around with a shirt that went down to my knees. 

"I don't see why he would." Spock raised an eyebrow at my sudden lack of clothing and I oddly started to feel self conscious and held the shirt to cover the majority of my exposed skin. 

"He's a joker, Spock. This is just a prank. That's why he was all giddy." I explained. 

"Fascinating." 

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. Can I have my shirt back?" I asked, I'm sure I was blushing. Spock looked towards the door hesitantly, so after sighing I told the computer to lock the doors. He nodded taking off both his shirt and undershirt. "He switched both the uniform and the undershirt. He is good, I'll give him that." 

"You did not wear an undershirt today." Spock noted. 

"Yeah, well, you saw how big this one was on me the other one was the same. I would've looked even more ridiculous." Spock nodded. We didn't hand each other our clothes. We made eye contact, that's it. I could feel the heat coming off of Spock's body. When did we get to be this close? I was practically standing between his open legs as they hung from the bed. Something drew me towards him. 

"You didn't realize that it wasn't your shirt?" I asked, my fingers fidgeting with the cloth I was holding. We were both shirtless. I tried to control my breathing but I could tell he knew I was having trouble doing so. 

"I noticed that it was considerably tighter and that it had a peculiar smell." 

"Thanks." I huffed. 

"I knew it smelled like you." He continued. My breath caught in my throat. I coughed in order to breathe and as my hand went a away from my mouth it was caught by his hand. His fingers slowly rubbed my hand as he firmly pulled me towards him. He took a deep inhale moving both of his hands to my face. I moved my hands to his hair and our lips were inches apart. I closed the gap quickly, afraid he would change him mind. The kiss was so warm and I felt so safe. We dropped both of the shirts. I just wanted to get as close to him as I could. He pulled back.

"Doctor, I have very strong feelings for you." 

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled as I kissed him again, but he also pulled back again. 

"My love, I must get back to the bridge. Come to my quarters for dinner tonight?" He spoke. I nodded. Firmly, but carefully pushing me back so he could stand up. He put on a shirt. 

"My love." I repeated, just in shock. He kissed my forehead before unlocking the doors and heading out. I looked down at the large shirt that lay at my feet. "Wait, Spock! That's my shirt!" I yelled, picking it up. He looked back at me, smiling with only a corner of his mouth. He tugged my shirt down again as to not show his stomach and the doors shut behind him. I sighed, putting on the shirt. I suppose I don't hate this shirt as much as I thought I did.


End file.
